


Dieties and Mortals

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Deity and Mortal, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John is a deity and has fallen in love with a simple human. John rushes into love as quickly as he can.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh my goodness!” John’s best friend Jade cheers. “This is the best work you’ve done yet!”

“Huh?” John twists his head around to look at the other God. John just made a tarantula, but with white fur and red eyes.

“I never thought of anything like an albino spider!” Jade cheers and looks down at the creepy crawly still being forged in John’s hands. “The other’s will love this!”

“Oh…” John sighs. “I was asked to make a new breed of tarantula… but my mind is somewhere else right now.”

“Oh?” Jade leans in to ask, “where is it?”

“You know how I started visiting Earth again just to people watch?”

“Yeah?” Jade nods.

“Well I met this one human and-“

“Oh my god! You’re in love with a mortal!? Aren’t you!?”

John throws his head back and groans.

John looks back at her, “yes! Happy?!”

“Yes!” Jade jumps up and down. “What’s he like!?”

“How are you so sure it’s a he?”

“When’s the last time you dated a girl? A millennia ago?”

“Fine.” She got John.

“So! Tell me about your dream man!” Jade urges John to go on.

“Okay.” John nods. “He has white hair and cute, adorable red eyes underneath his shades. He’s pale and albino and it’s so sweet, I can sense in his heart he’s embarrassed by it!”

“But his looks got a god’s attention.” Jade gives John a smug smile as she leans in closer.  


“No. It was his soul that did the trick. It’s still so pure and sweet, despite being tainted with the filth of other humans… I can tell he’s been hurt and I want to fix his pain.”

“Then do so.” Jade knows John can just snap his fingers and make it happen.

“I want to do things the right way.” John looks down at the little spider in his hands. He pets it’s head with his finger tip. “I want to fix him the way humans heal each other.”

John sweetly keeps petting the darling spider in his hands, as he pictures his love.


	2. Chapter 2

Dave’s stepping down the pathway in the park looking around for his newest obsession. Dave’s been writing songs all month nonstop about this guy he met here in the park and everyday he comes by to sit on the same bench and talk about life and the world.

Dave’s never met another guy who wants to talk about the future and sci-fi and the supernatural and the otherworldly that wasn’t on pot before. Dave sighs and listens to his beats as he walks over to the light of his life.

“Sup, John.”

“Nothing is up today with me, how are things up with you?” John struggles to understand slang. It’s so cute. His foreign accents too just makes him even sweater. Dave sits down and laughs.

John questions just laughs with a small look, “did I say something off again?”

“No.” Dave pat johns back. “You always just make me smile, man.”

John lightly gasps at the words, he covers his mouth with a limp palm and then gives Dave’s eyes after. “You always know what to say to me, Dave, to make me crazy over you.”

“Hu...Huh?” 

“I’ve decided it.” John sits up and stands up. He walks so he’s right in front of Dave. “I wish to become your lover.”

Dave’s pale face finally flushes with color. He’s completely red and stuttering out inaudible syllables In response.

“Would you give me your hand in marriage, Dave?” John asks.  


“Ma… marriage!?” Dave looks up at the man before him.  


“I’ve been your soul, your heart and i'd like for you to see mine. See mine and have mine.” John nods. “I’d like to be yours, if you will be mine.”


	3. Chapter 3

Dave doesn’t know what possessed him to say yes. He mostly thinks this is still just a dream and why wouldn’t it be? This is all kinds of levels of fucked up. John’s napping in Dave’s bed right besides him, wearing his clothes and resting his palms on Dave’s chest.

When John awakens he asks, “were your dreams pleasant?”

“Couldn’t sleep.” Dave confesses.

“Ah.” John understands. “I shall soothe you to rest then.”

John sat up in bed and began singing to Dave a small song in another language. Dave felt like he was about to break into two. His heart and his mind are gonna just fall apart if this keeps up. How is it he has a fiance? How did John just decide they should get married in three days? Where is Dave going to find the money for all of what John said he wants?

John sighs, seeing Dave is even more stressed. “My darling, relax.”

“I… you ask me to marry you and… I can’t just relax after that shit.”

“I can see in your heart you wish for me to marry you. You should be elated.”

“I am. I mean… I was… but I don’t know if I’m ready for that kinda big step. We didn’t even date yet.”

“Oh. Well… I was hoping we could visit my home together… could that count as a date?”

“Where are you even from?”

“Heaven.” John answers.  


“I get it. I used that line on you once and it was bad and corny-“

“No. I really do live in heaven, darling.”

“John.” Dave knows this is a dream now. “Whatever, sure.. fine. Then just let’s go right now.”

“Really?! But… aren’t you tired?”

“Nah, man. Let’s just go.” Dave thinks it's best to just get it over with.  



	4. Chapter 4

Dave was shot up into the sky as John pulled him out to his balcony. John held tightly onto him and smiled as someone they passed through a cloud and into another dimension. John happily began showing Dave around. Showing Dave all of the bright white pillars and the small sections of heaven dedicated to making more new things for humanity, they don’t ever oversee what the humans do, they only give them more things to work with and more animals to love and adore.

John walks up to a small group of other Gods, all talking in a circle. 

“Everyone! I have found my soulmate!” John dragged Dave with him over to the other gods.

“But… he’s human?” One of the girls squinted her eyes and began pushing back a strand of short black hair from her face. 

“Not for long.” Some girl walks up behind John and wraps him into a big hug.

“Jade!” John happily greets her and then gestures to Dave, “meet my, darling.”

“Oh! He’s as cute as you said.” Jade walks over to the simple human. “Oh, in your mindset eye you hold the belief you’re dreaming. Very well. That may make this easier on you then.”

John sighs. “Jade. I kinda want him to think this is you know… real?”

“Well, then let’s dump him in cold water and show him how real this all is!”


	5. Chapter 5

The ice water was a great idea! Now that Dave is freezing he knows it’s real! John warms up Dave instantly and plants kisses along his face. “The other gods are working on our wedding venue!” John happily tells Dave, “soon we’ll be wed and you shall gain my powers of creation! I wish to see what art you craft seeing that your music is so lovely and darling.”

Dave looks up at John. He looks down at his hands. Dave was always longing for more out of line. Always searching for something new and the next step… maybe this is it.

Maybe marrying this ancient god and becoming one too is what his life’s purpose really is?

Dave turns his head to look at John. 

“Can’t wait.”


End file.
